One Girl and Seven Guys
by DTentGirls
Summary: A girl named Lucy gets sent to Camp Green Lake (what a surprise!) because she was accused of a crime she didn't commit. It's worth a read. :)
1. Order in the Court

This story is written by my friend Rita and I. There's only one chapter so far, but we're pretty quick writers so the future chapters should come pretty quickly. We had the idea of writing a fic while we were role- playing. There's no real specific plot yet, except for there being a girl sent to CGL. It's going to be sort of like a "spur-of-the-moment" type thing. Please note that we did not write Holes or Stanley Yelnats' Survival Guide to Camp Green Lake. We also do not own any characters that were featured in either of the two. Ok, ok, I'll stop yapping now and let you read.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Chapter One: Order in the Court  
  
Lucy's fingers with their half-bitten nails drummed on the cherry wood desk that sat in front of her, as she waited to hear the judge's final remarks. She was accused of a crime she didn't commit, but all she could do was sit there and listen.. listen to all the lies and accusations.  
  
"Lucille Porter," the Judge said while looking down at a sheet of paper that lay in front of him, "it seems that you are being convicted of theft. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Lucy said quietly looking at her hands, "I mean, yes, your honor."  
  
"Hmm. theft seems to be a popular crime these days. I just dealt with a case like this one just yesterday," the nearly bald Judge said, getting a little off-track, "You seem like a good kid, Lucille, and I understand that many good people make mistakes, which is why I'm offering you a choice."  
  
Lucy's mother, Margaret, looked to her left where Lucy was sitting, and Lucy looked up from her hands.  
  
"A choice, your honor?" Lucy asked surprised. She was sure she was going to be sent to Juvenile Hall.  
  
"Yes, Lucille, a choice. I've been planning to send you to an all-girl juvenile detention facility, but seeing as they are all booked with campers, I asked the Warden of a camp called Camp Green Lake, which is an all-boys camp, if I could possibly enroll a female into the camp, just this once, and she approved. It's a camp that helps troubled youth build character. So Lucille, would you like to attend camp for 18 months, or face an 18-month sentence to Juvenile Hall?"  
  
Margaret looked at Lucy unsure. A camp filled with boys? Margaret knew that her daughter got along with boys more than she did with girls, but she didn't know what would happen there.  
  
"I choose to go to camp sir. I mean, your honor," Lucy replied in her weak, raspy voice. She was overjoyed that she didn't have to stay in Juvenile Hall.  
  
"Your honor, are you certain that the boys will respect my daughter? And nothing that's not platonic will happen there?" Margaret piped up.  
  
"I'm sure Madame. The Warden will be on the look out for any horseplay. I assure you," the Judge answered.  
  
"It's finalized, then. Miss Lucille Porter, you are sentenced to 18 months as a camper at Camp Green Lake. Good luck to you," the Judge stated, as he finalized the decision.  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Like I said earlier, the other chapters should be up pretty soon, so be on the lookout. This is out first fan fic so please read and rate! Thanks for reading. 


	2. The Road to Camp Green Lake

Chapter Two: The Road to Camp Green Lake Lucy was fairly nervous when she boarded the dirty yellow bus to Camp Green Lake. She didn't know what she was getting into. Obviously this Camp Green Lake wasn't going to be fun. Why would the court punish you by sending you to an entertaining camp? As Lucy boarded the bus, she noticed that another kid was seated on the bus. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, because the person had their head down. She assumed that it was a boy because Camp Green Lake was an all-boys camp, with her as an exception.  
  
The security guard that sat at the front of the bus led her to her seat, which was right beside the other kid. When she sat down the kid looked up. It was a boy. The security guard snapped one side of a pair of handcuffs on Lucy's right wrist, and the other side to the armrest.  
  
"Hi, my name's Stanley," the curly-haired boy said as he extended his only free hand out for Lucy to shake.  
  
Lucy was a very shy person. She didn't talk very much. She was a pretty small girl, maybe around 4 feet nine inches. She had black curly hair that hung just past her shoulders, and greenish-brown eyes. Lucy didn't want to say anything to Stanley, but she also didn't want him to get a bad impression of her. She didn't like it when people didn't like her.  
  
"Hi. My name is Lucy," Lucy stated in her small voice, with a half-blank look on her face, and shook Stanley's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Lucy," said Stanley.  
  
As the bus ride went on, Lucy loosened up a little and talked to Stanley a lot more. They talked about everything from their lives at school to what they did to get in their situation, and found out that they had a lot in common. Pretty soon, Lucy started to feel a little bit better. She had made a new friend.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Sorry that these chapters are a bit slow. They're going to arrive to CGL (finally) in the next chapter. ;) Just hold onto your horses. 


End file.
